Marcas
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Las circunstancias los llevaron a dormir en la misma cama.


_Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida._

_Este fanfic corresponde a un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo) asociado a la historia canon._

* * *

**Marcas**

* * *

— Ash… ¿estás despierto?

La voz de Eiji se dejaba oír como un susurro suave, acompasado. ¿Se habría percatado de lo mucho que le costaba dormir cuando él estaba a su lado? No por desconfianza. Por todo menos desconfianza.

Ash permanecía con la mirada clavada en el techo y el revólver listo para usar, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Las circunstancias le arrastraron hacia una casona abandonada en los suburbios, perfecta para ocultarse de los hombres de Yut Lung aunque fuese por una noche. Le preocupaba haberse separado de sus camaradas en pleno tiroteo, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción más que confiar en ellos.

Era primera vez que compartía cama con Eiji. No creía que fuera la gran cosa, pero vaya, sí que lo era. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, sus pensamientos viajaban desde una fantasía a otra, desde las más dulces hacia las más obscenas. No creyó que algo así le fuera a ocurrir, menos con un historial como el suyo y las malas experiencias mordiendo su piel.

— Sí… — Respondió después de una larga pausa.

Eiji le daba la espalda. Si observaba de reojo podía ver sus omóplatos marcados bajo la camisa de lino gris y su nuca expuesta.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Le preguntó sin voltearse a verlo.

Ash no respondió.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — Eiji volvió a hablar.

— En cómo saldremos de esta. — Mintió.

— Sé que encontrarás la manera, Ash. Ahora descansa.

El rubio volvió deliberadamente el rostro hacia él. No sabía cómo explicarle que…

— ¿Quieres que nos besemos? — Soltó Eiji, tan repentino como un disparo. La mente del menor se fue a blanco y un silencio se coló entre ambos. Era una pregunta inesperada, sobre todo viniendo del aparentemente tímido japonés. La tensión se vio amenazada, volviéndose cada vez más insoportable. A más espera, a más silencio, peor. ¿Él sentiría lo mismo? Para desconcierto de Ash, Eiji volteó. Se encontraron cara a cara, muy cerca el uno del otro. Los ojos castaños brillaban aún de noche. — Puedes hacerlo si quieres. No me molesta.

Entró en pánico. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los nudillos. ¿Era su idea o empezaba a sonrojarse? ¿Él? ¿El puto preferido de Dino? ¿El líder pandillero más temido de Nueva York?

"_Y una mierda..."_

Sin embargo, al verlo tan seguro una oleada de calor le recorrió la piel, instándolo a avanzar, a realizar ese simple movimiento que acortaría la distancia. Era fácil y rápido. Solo bastaría girar todo su cuerpo hacia él y ya estaba, ni siquiera tendría que re-direccionar su mentón o su boca. Porque estaba ahí, justo al frente.

— Eiji… no…

"_No sé qué pasará… tal vez no pueda controlarme y te lastime…"_

Y aun así lo intentó. A pesar de la evidente tensión física volteó el cuerpo peligrosamente hacia él, con la mirada fija en su boca. La respiración de Eiji comenzó a agitarse, podía sentirla rozar sus labios. Se aproximó a tientas, él mismo más agitado que el japonés sin experiencia.

— Ash… — Eiji dejó escapar su nombre en un suspiro.

Pudo reconocer el deseo escondido en aquel simple gesto. Lo quería, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

— Eiji…

Y pasó.

En contra de lo previsto, las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos sin comprender la razón. No había imágenes, solo sensaciones vivas. Su cuerpo temblaba, agobiado por la idea de tocar y ser tocado. Y no necesitó decir nada, Eiji lo entendió todo en el momento.

— Está bien. No te preocupes. Lamento haberte presionado. — Le dijo, más comprensivo de lo que Ash pudo soportar.

_"Pero si solo es un beso..."_

Desconcertado, negó con la cabeza. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, incapaz de entender qué le sucedía. ¿Eran las sombras del abuso más fuertes que su afecto por Eiji? ¿Estaba maldito de por vida?

"_¿Acaso estas marcas no desaparecerán?"_

— No, no, lo siento… — Y vaya que lo sentía.

El muchacho del cabello oscuro lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Procuró ser delicado y consciente. Ash lloró en su regazo hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
